Shakespeare Rewritten
by Happyzen
Summary: Hamilton and Sinead come from two different cliques, but when they meet, will they fall in love? Probably not, but then again, anything's possible... AU Rated T because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Romeo and Juliet (39 Clues)**_

In the small town of Attleboro, grey clouds loomed menacingly overhead, as if it could rain at any given moment. It was around three thirty, and all the teenagers who attended the local high school were gathering their stuff from their lockers, and leaving to go home or hang out with friends in town. Two girls, who at a glance appeared to be in ninth grade, but were actually a few years younger, were gossiping on the stairs. Well not exactly gossiping, more like trash talking the Richies.

The Richies and the Jocks were two rivalling cliques. They had both been founded a few decades ago, back in the eighties, but that was one of the only similarities between them. They were polar opposites, but they both constantly fought each other for the place of most popular clique at Attleboro High, but neither was more popular than the other. Everyone at the school who wasn't in either of the gangs was a snitch for them or did homework for one of the various members, just to avoid social suicide and/or getting bullied by the members.

"Did you hear about what that idiot Sinead did?" asked Reagan, one of the main members of the Jocks (she was the sister of their 'boss' Hamilton after all)

"No what?" replied Madison, Reagan's twin sister

"Well she-"Reagan started to reply, but stopped midway through her sentence, noticing the two boys who were walking across the school's courtyard.

It was Ned and Ted Starling. Those ridiculously good looking twins were the best friends of the 'leader' (or as he wanted to be called, the CEO) of the Richies, Ian Kabra.

Seeing the two Richies across from them, both Madison and Reagan wanted to teach them a lesson (i.e. punch their lights out), they were walking too close to the Jock side of the courtyard, but their principal, Mr McIntyre had said that anyone who started a fight would be expelled, so the two girls were determined to get Ned and Ted to start the fight. The girls looked at each other and came to an agreement. Madison stuck her middle finger at the guys.

Seeing this, the boys were shocked, and Ted was the first to react.

"Excuse me, but are you giving us the middle finger?" he asked

Madison looked at Reagan.

"Will the principal take our side if I say yes?" she asked

"Of course not you dumbass!" snapped Reagan, who out of the two, was the smarter one

"Well I did stick my middle finger up…" said Madison

"No shit, but were you giving us the middle finger?" asked Ned

"Are you trying to get us to fight you or something?" asked Ted

"A fight? Of course not!" replied Reagan innocently, maybe a little too innocently…

"Well if you are looking for a fight, you may as well fight me, I'm in a gang/clique thingy that's just as good as yours."

"No way punk! The Jocks are better!" shouted Madison before landing a punch on Ned's nose.

To defend his manly pride, Ned tried to fight back, but despite being older than Madison, she was very athletic and managed to dodge his lame attempt at a kick to the shin, and punched him in the arm. Ted tried to help his brother, but was confronted by Reagan. And in about two seconds, a fight had begun.

Jonah Wizard had just walked out of the school surrounded by his friends, when he saw the fight starting in the corner of the courtyard. He rushed over, attempting to stop the fight before it got too bad.

"Yo, stop it guys, you're gonna get in soooo much trouble!" he yelled while trying to stop Ted's punch with a punch of his own

"What the hell Jonah? You're trying to stop a fight by punching someone?" asked Ian Kabra, always eager to join a fight, or if there wasn't any fights going on, to start one

"Yeah dude, I am. Can you help me stop this?" asked a desperate Jonah

"I wouldn't help you or any other miserable Jock." Ian said snootily

"That's it- you asked for it!" shouted Jonah before punching Ian

Ten minutes later, practically every member of both cliques/gangs had joined the fight. It would've gone on for a lot longer if it hadn't been for the principal of the school.

Mr McIntyre wasn't a very intimidating looking man with thinning grey hair and a skinny stature, but he held an air of authority about him that made people listen when he talked. And he was very strict, known for giving harsh punishments.

"What is going on?" he shouted over the noise of the fight

At the sound of his voice, all fighting ceased immediately.

"Err, well-"started a boy with glasses and zits

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. If either of your 'gangs' get into a fight ever again- the main offenders will expelled, and all the others involved will receive detentions for two years." snapped McIntyre before leaving.

Everybody scrambled off as quickly as they could, determined not to further enrage the principal. All the fighters had left the scene apart from the people who had started it, Reagan and Madison; they were waiting for their parents, Eisenhower and Mary Todd, to pick them up. When they saw a large four wheel drive pull up, they walked towards it and got in. Their parents were about to drive off when Jonah Wizard came running up and begged for a ride.

"So Jonah, where was Hamilton? I hope he wasn't at the fight." Mary Todd said after hearing Jonah's account of what had happened at the end of school

"He wasn't, last time I saw him, he was walking out of school with this depressed look on his face." replied Jonah

"Well the boy's not at home." said Eisenhower rather loudly (after all, he couldn't do anything quietly).

"Jonah, can you find him? I'm worried about Hamilton, he's not playing as much sport as he used to, and he's always shut up in his room." said Mary Todd

"Sure thing, can you drop me off at Sycamore Park? If he's not at your place, he's gonna be there." Jonah replied

A few minutes later, Jonah had arrived at the park, so he wandered off to find Hamilton. He walked for a while before finding Hamilton sitting on a bench under a large and leafy oak tree.

"Yo wassup?" asked Jonah

"Nothing." muttered Hamilton before sighing

"Dude, why are you acting so depressed?" Jonah asked, deciding to get straight to the point

"I'm not depressed!" reposted Hamilton

"Yeah right, so what's wrong?" Jonah knew he sounded like a girl, but he wanted to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"It's Rosie." Hamilton finally said

"The Richie?" asked a perplexed Jonah, "What about her?"

"She's not really a Richie, she's just friends with Alyssa who does some Richie's homework." he answered

"But you haven't answered my question, what about her?" asked Jonah, who was getting kind of pissed off at Hamilton

"Well I think that I like her." Hamilton muttered

"So? Just ask her out." cried Jonah

"She can't have a boyfriend until she turns twenty." Hamilton sighed again

"Too bad, now get over this chick, and let's go and meet some other hotties." Jonah exclaimed

But Hamilton didn't know that he could.

_Meanwhile at the Starling's home_

"So did you hear about the fight today Austin?" asked Mrs Starling

"Yes Mrs Starling, but I left before I could take part in it." replied Austin Paris, one of the smartest kids in school (aside from the Starlings).

"Isn't the whole Richies and Jocks thing getting old?" asked Mr Starling

"No, it's not." replied Ned, whose nose had in fact been broken by Madison

"Ned isn't your friend Ian Kabra having a party tomorrow?" Mrs Starling knew for a fact that there was a party, and that it would be the perfect place for her daughter Sinead and the lovely young man to get to know each other

"Yeah, why?" asked Ned, oblivious to his parents' plans

"Well I was thinking that Austin and Sinead could go together." she replied

Ted was feeling sick. Were his parents trying to set this Austin guy and his sister up?

"Sure." said Ned, who wasn't really listening to the conversation

"Sounds good Mrs Starling. I'll meet her here at seven, and bring her back by ten thirty." said Austin before leaving the living room and exiting the house

"Goodbye Austin" chorused the entire family

Sinead's mother turned around and faced her family.

"I think I'll go tell Sinead the news now." she announced before heading up the stairs

_The Kabra Mansion_

"Peter! Peter! Come here!" shrieked Natalie Kabra

Peter, their five year old cousin ran up to Natalie, he was afraid of her, and would do practically anything she asked of him.

"Y-yes Cousin Natalie?" he stammered

"Peter, I want you to go around town and deliver these invitations for my party tomorrow." she snapped, sounding a lot like her mother, Isabel.

"O-of c-c-course Natalie." Peter said before grabbing the list and scrambling out of the room.

_Somewhere in town_

"Come on dude, we can go clubbing or something." pleaded Jonah, desperate for the old Hamilton to come back, the guy who never got hung up over a girl.

"We can't even get into clubs yet Jonah." retorted Hamilton

Just then, a little kid with brown, wavy came running towards them

"Please help me! My evil cousin Natalie gave me these invitations to deliver, but I'm only five, I can't read very well."

"Kay little dude." replied Jonah as he began reading down the list

"The Starling triplets, my brother, the Cahills, Alyssa Jones, Rosaline Greene…"

When Hamilton noticed Rosie's name on the list of the invitees, he knew he was going to end up at that party on Saturday night one way or another.

"Thank you!" squealed Peter in delight after Jonah had saved him from Natalie's wrath

"Will you remember those names?" asked Jonah

"Yeah, didn't you see me recording you speaking on my Iphone?" replied the boy before running off

"I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question." muttered Jonah to himself

"Hey Jonah." said Hamilton

"What?" asked Jonah

"We're going to Natalie's party tonight."

Jonah thought about it for a minute. Going to a Richie's party wasn't the smartest thing to do, if they got caught, anything could happen, but on the other hand, it was a costume party, and maybe Hamilton would meet another girl and get over his obsession with that Rosie chick…

"Sure." replied Jonah with a wicked grin

_Back at the Starling's house_

"Honey, I have great news for you!" said Sinead's mother as she walked into Sinead's room

"What is it mom?" asked Sinead, who hoped her mother wasn't about to tell her that she was getting a new designer wardrobe.

"Do you know Austin Paris?"

"I think so, is he that tall guy with ginger hair?" asked Sinead

"Yes! You know who he is!" squealed her overexcited mother

"So?" replied Sinead, who wanted her mother to leave her alone

"You're going on a date with him tomorrow!" she squealed

Sinead was horrified. Sure Austin was pretty cute, but she hadn't really thought of him as a potential boyfriend before…

"It's going to be so much fun…" her mother droned on

Sinead decided that the best way to get rid of her mother was to be enthusiastic about her proposal.

"Yes mom, it's going to be amazing! Thank you so much for setting me up with a great guy like Austin!" Sinead said excitedly, hoping that her mother wouldn't find it strange that she was acting like some ditzy, lovesick girl.

"I knew you'd like him." Sinead's mother beamed before leaving Sinead to herself

Sinead took out her phone and called her best friend Amy.

"Hi Amy."

"Hey Sinead, what's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"You sound really depressed. But what's your problem?"

"My mom set me up on a date with Austin Paris."

"Hmm, he's sort of cute, but I didn't know that you like him."

"That's the thing, I don't."

"So why are you calling me?"

"Can you come with me to the Kabra's party?"

"I won't be like a third wheel or anything will I?"

"No, if anything, he'll be the third wheel."

"Okay then, I'll come by your place at around six to get ready okay? Do you have a costume I can borrow?"

"I think so"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you, bye."

"Bye."

After putting down the phone, Sinead had a feeling that something big was going to happen at this party, she didn't know what, but she hoped it was something good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Love at First Sight**_

"Sinead, when you said that you had costumes for us to wear, I didn't realize that you meant that we had to go as either princesses or Velma and Daphne from Scooby -Doo" said Amy, eyeing the costumes that Sinead had presented with distaste

"Come on, these costumes aren't that bad. And plus, nobody will know who we are if we wear wigs." said Sinead

"Come on", guffawed Amy, "Do you honestly think that people won't recognize us because we're wearing wigs? Honestly, nobody's _that_ stupid."

"I'm not sure that you've seen some of the people at our school." replied Sinead

"I assume you're talking about various members of the Jocks?" Amy said

"You think?" replied Sinead sarcastically

"Don't be so prejudiced, my brother's good friends with Jonah and Hamilton." reposted Amy

"Well Dan isn't exactly known for his IQ is he?"

"Hey! He's good at maths!" said Amy in defence of her brother

"That's about the only thing he's good at…" muttered Sinead under her breath

"We can discuss the IQs of the people at our school another time, right now, we have to find costumes." said Amy, pretending that she hadn't heard Sinead

_Meanwhile Jonah's house…_

"You're telling me that we have to go as a bunch of old dudes?" yelled Dan

"Not old dudes Dan, musketeers." said Hamilton

"And you're supporting this idea?" Dan looked at Hamilton with disbelief

"Yo Dan, do you have another idea?" asked Jonah

"Err, well, we could go as, ummm…"

"You see, there's nothing else for three guys to go as." said Hamilton

"Wait! I had an idea!" shouted Dan, who was desperate not to end up as a musketeer. After all, he did have a reputation to maintain

"What?" asked Jonah

"We could go as a group of superheroes, or we could go as cartoon characters, or people from Hogwarts, or the Jonas brothers, or cowboys, or-"

"Shut up! We get the idea! We don't have to go as musketeers!" shouted Jonah, who was desperate for Dan to stop talking

Dan smiled evilly, "But I have so many other ideas like-"

"I don't really care, but can we not go as superheroes? I don't feel comfortable wearing tights." said Hamilton

"Sure, doesn't matter what we go as, just as long as the Richies don't recognize you and Jonah." said Dan

"Whoa Dan, that has to be the smartest thing you've said all day." said Jonah, surprised

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes." he replied

"Can we stop talking? The party starts in about an hour. And we're still not dressed in our costumes." said Hamilton

"Sure thing, let's find something to wear."

_Back at the Starling's house…_

The doorbell rang, sending the Starling home into a frenzy.

"Ted, can you see who's at the door?" shouted Mr Starling to his son

"I'm still getting dressed dad!" he shouted back

"That's Austin at the door! I'll get it!" shouted Mrs Starling

She opened the door to reveal the face of Austin Paris.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, our house is a little disorganized at the moment." she said

Austin raised an eyebrow at this as he surveyed the immaculate living room in front of him.

"Sinead, are you and Amy dressed yet?" shouted Sinead's mother

"Coming mom!" she shouted back

A few minutes later, Amy came down the stairs dressed as a princess.

"Sinead, come on!" yelled Amy to her friend

"No! I'll trip on the heels! And I look stupid!" she replied

"You look fine, now come, or we're going to be late!" Amy was getting impatient, as certain boy had promised her a dance with him, so she wasn't going to miss this party.

Sinead walked down the stairs slowly and uncertainly. But she had nothing to worry about. Her straight auburn hair had been curled for the occasion and she was wearing makeup, which was a rarity for Sinead. She was dressed up as an angel, with fake wings and a white dress.

"Sinead, you look, err, well, umm nice." stammered Austin, who at the sight of Sinead had gotten completely tongue tied.

"That's a compliment right?" Sinead whispered to Amy

"I think so." she replied

"Thanks Austin, what are you supposed to be?" Sinead asked

"Oh, I'm Justin Bieber." he said

Sinead wanted to groan, but didn't as she didn't want to upset Austin. Was he trying to impress her by dressing up in a purple hoodie and weird baggy-skinny jeans? Or did he honestly think he was being cool? Either way, it was an awful costume.

"So how are we getting to the Kabra mansion?" asked Amy

"Ned and Ted are going to drive us." replied Sinead

"Where are they?" asked Austin

"We're here." replied Ted, who was followed by Ned

"You're going as Mario and Luigi?" asked Sinead, who wasn't really sure if that was the name of the videogame characters

"Yep." replied Ned

"Hey Sinead, you're going as an angel right?" asked Ted

"Yeah I am, why?" she said

"Then why don't you wear the blonde wig that's in the costume pile?" he answered

"Yeah", piped in Ned, "After all, when else are you going to wear it?"

"But I curled her hair for the occasion!" cried Amy

"But the wig would go well with the costume!" retorted Ned, who had no sympathy for Amy

"Are you saying that all angels have blonde hair?" asked Amy

"No, I never said that, I meant-"Ned was silenced in the middle of his sentence when he saw that Sinead had gone and put the wig on

"I'm wearing the wig, now can we please go to the party?" asked Sinead

"Fine", grumbled Amy, "Just don't expect me to bother curling your hair ever again."

Austin, Amy, Sinead, Ned and Ted left the house and got into the car.

_Driving to the Kabra's house... _

"We're late! Hurry up Ned, you drive slower than my grandmother!" said Amy

"Jeez, calm down Amy! Why are you so desperate to get to this party? Is there a guy waiting for you there or something?" asked Ted

"Yeah, besides, we're not even late yet." added Ted

"I know, I know, but the way you're driving, the party will have ended by the time we get there." Amy glanced anxiously at the time, wishing that it would slow down so that they wouldn't be late

"I don't drive that slowly!" Ned retorted

"Ned, shut up, even I, your twin acknowledge the fact that you drive slowly. I would be driving right now if mom and dad hadn't banned me from driving." piped in Ted

"Why aren't you allowed to drive?" asked Austin

"He crashed his car into a stop sign." answered Sinead

"Oh." said Austin, who realized that this party could possibly be very awkward

…Fifteen minutes later…..

"We're here!"

_At the Kabra Mansion…_

The party was amazing. Pop music blared from the speakers and everyone was already dancing, even though the party had only started fifteen minutes earlier.

"Isn't this party fabulous?" Natalie Kabra asked her brother

"Yes Natalie, you did a fantastic job." he replied while scanning the room for a certain brunette

"Oh look! There's the Starlings and Amy! Let's go and welcome them to the party!"

Ian followed his sister to welcome the guests. Ned and Ted were his best friends, but they had an awful choice in clothes. One only had to look at what they were wearing now for that fact to be demonstrated. Sinead was wearing a blond wig, which was a little strange but looked nice. But not as nice as Amy. She was dressed as some sort of princess, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Not that Ian would ever admit that to her.

"Hi guys, how are you enjoying our party so far?" asked Natalie

"We only just arrived, but it looks amazing." gushed Sinead

"Thank you Sinead" said Natalie who was clearly enjoying the success of her party

Ian was about to ask Amy to dance when he saw a certain Jock from across the room

"Natalie, may I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"No Ian, I'm welcoming our guests. I'm sure that whatever needs to be said can be said later." she replied coldly

However Ian paid no attention to his sister, and dragged her off away from the guests.

"What is wrong with you Ian?" Natalie was livid, being embarrassed in front of her friends

"There's a Jock at the party! That Hamilton guy!" he said

"Calm down Ian, he doesn't seem to be too bad, and he's not causing any trouble, just leave him be."

"You can't mean that Natalie!"

"Oh yes I do, too many parties are ruined by the whole clique fight thingy, and if you go and beat him up, I swear I will get up on that podium and tell everyone your most embarrassing secrets."

Ian's face paled at the notion, and Natalie smiled, knowing that she had one this argument.

"Instead of finding Jocks to beat up, why don't you go ask Amy to dance?" Natalie said before walking off

"What! Natalie come back here!" he was about to storm off when he noticed Amy coming towards him

"H-h-hi Ian." Amy cursed herself, she had gotten over her stutter after speech therapy, but talking to Ian, it always came back

"Hello love." he said with his trademark smirk

"D-d-don't call me love Ian. I'm not your girlfriend." she said

"So?" Ian was about to say more, but a slow song had come on. That was weird, usually people waited till the end of the party to play slow songs.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." he said

Amy was slightly surprised, but tried not to show it.

"Sure Ian, I'd love to." she said taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor

The house certainly looked amazing, but Sinead wasn't sure that she was having that much fun. Amy had ditched her to go dance with Ian, and she didn't really talk to many other people. and now she looked like a complete loser, just standing there with Austin. He was a nice enough guy, but incredibly boring. She had to come up with an excuse to ditch him.

"Excuse me for a moment Austin, but I need to go to the bathroom." she told him

"Err sure, go ahead." he replied, shifting his feet.

Sinead sighed, he probably found this whole thing incredibly awkward as well. She was pushing past the couples dancing to get to the little garden. Sinead loved the place; it was probably one of the only spots in the Kabra mansion that wasn't decorated with all sorts of fancy furniture, priceless works of art or gold. She was not the most outdoorsy type of girl, but this little secluded place was a patch of heaven. She breathed in the scents of the flowers, taking in the reflection of the moon in the small pond.

"Are you supposed to be an angel?" asked a voice from behind her

"Yeah I am. See the wings?" she said turning to face him

He was dressed like Ron from Harry Potter, complete with a red wig and Hogwarts robes. She had to laugh, the outfit looked so ridiculous on him.

He joined in. "Yeah I know how bad it looks, but my buddy said that we had to have matching costumes."

"Couldn't you have gone as the three musketeers or something?" she asked

He face palmed himself. "That's exactly what I said! But he didn't want to be dressed as 'an old dude'."

They talked for what seemed like hours, and Sinead was surprised to find herself smitten by this mystery boy, and was shocked when she heard the clock inside strike eleven.

"You do realize that we've been talking for an hour?" she told him

Hamilton had fallen in love with this girl in the space of an hour. Just before he thought that he'd liked Rosie, but looking back, that had been mere puppy love, this was love.

"It's crazy." he agreed, before leaning down to kiss her, it was chance, he didn't know how she would react, but it was worth the risk, what if he never saw her again after today?

But to his surprise she kissed him back. Then pulled back just as quickly.

"I have a date waiting for me inside!" she exclaimed

"Your boyfriend?" he asked

"No, but-"

"It doesn't matter then. Where were we?" he added with a smile

Sinead was on edge, her heart beating fast as she leaned in to kiss the boy again.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Sinead, your brothers are waiting for you." said Amy

Sinead cursed Amy in her head but left anyways.

Hamilton was stunned, the girl that he was in love with, that he had just been kissing, was a Richie? Not just a Richie, but the sister of two of the most powerful Richies? He didn't care what clique she belonged to, after all, he was in love, but the feud between the Jocks and the Richies was bound to come between them.

Amy glanced sympathetically at Hamilton before running of to find Sinead. She found her waiting by the door to the garden.

"Amy, who was that guy, you recognize him, so who is he? I think that I'm in love." her best friend told her, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her new beau

Amy sighed before answering.

"He's Hamilton Holt, a Jock, and your enemy."

**AN: I'm so, so sorry that I took so long to update. I had a school trip, loads of school work and then my computer crashed. But I'm going to try and start updating regularly now.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed or added this story to Alerts/Favourites, it means a lot to me. **


End file.
